Our Memories
by tomatoXcherrylover
Summary: OneShot. Naruto's POV on the memories of team 7. Spoilers.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto. -Oneshot-

**Our Memories**

_We met and the first thing we noticed is we can't stand each other…_

_We met and I know I had liked you ever since…_

_You both met and she already had fallen for you…_

_We all met and you said your first impression to us was you don't like us for I pulled a prank on you before..._

_We all became one as a team, fights as one, protects each other, cares and treasures each one, despite our pained destiny, the differences, we became happy with each other, we have a lot of memories together, good and bad…_

_We become each other's companion, rival, strengths and weaknesses, hope and faith…_

_Then you let yourself fall into the depths of darkness, deep into the caves of hatred, let yourself be swallowed by jealousy and pain eating your heart…_

I made a promised that I will bring him back to us; I saw your pain for him leaving which twisted my heart so painfully that I swore to you till I die…

_You become enraged at me for talking some sense to you; that I don't know anything about the pain of your loss, thus we fought and you won, completely condemning us, and you even claimed that you have destroyed our connection…_

_I came back to Konoha without you; and you know what? My mentor told me to stop dreaming that I could take you back because it is the same case that happened to him…_

_But I grinned at him, sucked all the determination I have and told him that I won't give up and I'm going to save you no matter what, because that is my ninja way-but part of my heart was confused of what I am going to do…_

I then told you that I will keep my word; so everyday I got nothing to do but make myself improve, train hard, and almost mornings I marched towards the Hokage building, insisting the Old lady to give me missions that may help in bringing him back…

You have already started to train yourself and seeing you better makes me motivated…

_I leave our village and started to train under Ero-sennin, embedding my heart to save you…_

_I came back after two and a half years, taking note of the changes around me…_

_Our team was united again and was called after our sensei's name instead of team; it was great having been reunited again but there's still something missing; which would be you…_

You showed your great medical skills and I was very awe stricken when you managed to save Kankurou's life, plus the fact on how strong you become…

You saw my pain when we were saving Gaara, you discovered what I really am, a Jinchuuriki, a reason why villagers hated me, that's why I wanted to save his butt from the clutches of that organization…

We fought against one man that was clearly the reason of his pain, but I was horrified when he makes me fall under his illusion that I clearly stated was a nightmare, I thought I can handle him, but I was disappointed that he was not the corpse; I couldn't take it no more that I ignored you when you was going to tell me the worry you feel…

_We received a mission that could make you closer to us, but a smiling jerk replaced you. You know, he resembles you but the way he talk trash about you angered me…_

_Turns out that Sasori's spy was Kabuto which means Orochimaru is nearby. My fury against him was so intense especially when the snake bastard called you as if you are his…_

It was so intense that the demon inside me triggered, and the next thing I knew was I was wakened and you were healing me. I saw the tears in your eyes, you said it was because of Sai…

_Speaking of him, he turned his back to us to carry Danzou's orders, as a plan, they tried getting the snake's favor but the truth is, he was going to assassinate you…_

You gave me explanation again that was a lie when I asked you where you had got the wound on your arm, but you smiled at me sheepishly and told me you were hurt because of that snake; but I learned from Yamato-taichou that you were hurt because of me…

I got horrified, damn horrified, I hurt you because of the demon inside me, because I'm not stronger enough to suppress it; so I made a promise to myself that I will never use that thing again but instead I will use mine to save people important to me…

_You met your mirror image and he tried to talk something to you; and by your reply makes him wonder…_

_We successfully infiltrate the hideout: We saw you once again, but you escaped again, you're too much for me and I quite sense that something was changed at you; We cried, losing you again…then Sai told us we will be more strong together, and he will help us to bring you back, and ever since, he become a good guy…_

_We haven't heard anything about you until Tsunade-baachan told us that you killed Orochimaru, I was overwhelmed that he won't be able to get your body yet you, for a most bewildering reason, was not planning to return back…_

_I suggest a search party for your brother; he would be sure your next target: with that we learned that you formed your own team. I encounter your brother and with that, I voiced my profanities against him; He asked me about why I was attached to you and I told him you were the brother I never had, and I will be the brother you never had for having him as a brother…_

_He explained to me how still pure transparent you are; how you are easy to be influenced, yet I told him no matter what, I will save you…_

_He smiled at my comment; as it had made him relieved, and with that he disappeared…_

_The news came to us that you already killed your brother; we were about to go after you but when we got there you were nowhere to be found…_

_Again I asked myself, why do I always fail?_

_Another thing had shattered me; my mentor, the one who I think of as a father I never had, was already dead, leaving me behind. I understand the anger you felt and I planned on avenging him…_

_So I trained on becoming a sage like him, to prepare myself once I came to him, to Pain…_

_The training was hard but I managed. I go back to Konoha and I was very surprised to what I saw…_

_A large crust, a vast space, the once laughter and noise of the villagers disappeared, the once beautiful village, buildings, restaurants, plants was turned into nothingness…_

_I fought with him but I can't help myself but to note that he was strong; A friend helped me confessing her love and tried to save me nonetheless, she had suffered into a death situation…_

…_and it was because I can't do any better to save anyone precious to me…_

_I got lost of the wrath I felt, can't swallowed enough pain, leading me to hatred. I was already going to free the demon out of me when a man stopped and take me away. The kyuubi which was _

_rejoicing a second ago was yelling at the man, sending its glares and loathing. The man ignored him and turned to me then smiled…_

…_the man was the fourth hokage, a person I idolizes. He invited me to go in a peaceful place and there, he told me I was his son…_

…_explains why I felt comfort with him…_

_Then, I felt something rise at me, it focused in my knuckles that I punched him. I asked him why he put such thing inside his son. He explained to me, and with his words I was motivated…_

…_He has faith on me…_

_I defeated Pain, and looked for the real one. With him, I knew about the real world of ninjas. A thing that Ero-sennin has been trying to change…_

…_and also the reason of our conflict…_

_I was welcomed by the villagers and I was so happy that everyone's alright-also the fact that the villagers do care for me a lot. But happiness always leaves us quick, didn't it…_

_We learned from a group of ninjas that you, you had joined the organization that has been always threatens us. You even committed crime at the Lightning country…_

You are already crying for what he has been doing to his life, and as much as I'd like too, I was too shocked absorbing the information. Another tried to hurt you again I decided to settle these things on my own, to at least lessen the sadness you feel…

_They beat me, trying to get information about you. But I don't care, I won't betray you, I won't turn my back against you._

_The masked guy who was poisoning your mind talked to me. He explained to me menacingly of the dark secret about your clan and Konoha. He even told me his plan on the world and declared a ninja war. I disagree along with Kakashi-sensei and taichou but he was gone, messing with people's lives again. _

_I planned to save you from Lightning country's laws, begging at the Raikage, kneeling. He got angry at me for lowering my pride and walked passed through me. But I never regretted anything I've done in front of him…_

I was watching the drizzling snow, thinking things when you arrived with Kiba, Lee and Sai. You said you wanted to talk to me. Just suddenly, you hugged me and confessed your love to me. I was dumbfounded, but I know, whether how much sincere you said it, you were lying. I know that it wasn't the love that you have for him and I told you not to lie to yourself…

You scowled at me and pretend that you were angered at saying that I'm lying to you…

Just then, Sai's clone informed us at what you really trying to do. You were planning to kill him, but why? I questioned. You love him so much, too much, that you can't even lay a finger nor insult him, then all of a sudden you'd wanted to finish him with your own self?

Kakashi-sensei explained to me that because you love him you don't want his life go to trash, to make yourself in a deeper misery, that's why you're going to hurt yourself and try to kill him. Still I can't decipher at this kind of reason…

_Is sacrificing everything is the only thing to save you?_

_Why these things do happen to us?_

_Is there really no hope in fixing our bonds into greatly entangled ones, like it usually was?_

_Our destiny drawn us together but you were greatly changed. You tried to kill her, our teacher and me. The question roared in my brain…_

_What has gotten into you?_

_You declared to end our never ending battle, and I, knowing each other pain, calmly stated that we both die. For that, we could free ourselves for our identity; no Kyuubi vessel nor Uchiha survivor would be clashing again. I tried to explain to you what would be for your own well-being, for your peace…_

_Yet the stubbornness in you won, along your pride and all…_

_So it would be the ending battle for us…_

_I trained to control the hatred of kyuubi and to use it for myself. I met my mother and I have learned more evilness of that masked guy…_

_The time was passing by…_

_But I hoped, I know, that we all will be reunited once again…_

_And I do know that the Sasuke, the one that has been my best friend, is just at the corner of the remnants of your heart, just waiting for an answer for all of these…_

…_And hoping like the rest of us…_

_When that time comes, I know that we can get through all of these…_

_Together, once again…_

_Like what had our hearts have been always wanting for a long time…_

…_happiness and a blissful tomorrow that waits more memories to be treasured._

**A/N: **Whew! I'm already done in my first fanfic! I wish that you guys love it! Feel free to comment, I'm accepting suggestions since I'm a beginner. Thanks for reading! ^-^

God Bless!

Love,

_**tomatoXcherrylover**_


End file.
